


Haley's perfect date

by supergayjo



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love Confessions, Tutor girl, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Brooke asks Haley to tutor her, but she has something else in mind...
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Haley James Scott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Haley's perfect date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrosaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm back with my second OTH OS, this time between Haley and Brooke! I'm writing this as a gift for my gf that ships them, (so hopefully you'll like it Mel ❤️)  
> Also there might be some mistakes because i'm tired and i wrote it pretty quickly!  
> Enjoy!

“Tutor girl I need your help” 

Haley was sitting on a bench outside, she had decided to study there instead of inside because the sun was finally back and she needed that serotonin. She recognized that voice instantly, she didn’t even look up from her notebook “I don’t have time right now Brooke”. 

“C’mon”

Haley sighted and closed her notebook “Okay, what do you want?”

“I’m failing calculus”

Haley fake-gasped, putting her hand on her chest “Really?” 

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down next to her “I need you to help me because I need to graduate”

“And why would I help you?”

“Because you’re the smartest and nicest girl in school? And also you owe me?”

“I  _ owe  _ you?”

“Yes you  _ owe _ me, remember when I defended you when all of those guys were making fun of your horrible horrible poncho?” Brooke made a disgusted face while pronouncing the last word. 

“Okay that was just basic decency but okay, I’ll help you, but you better be on time and willing to work, you’re not the only student I’m tutoring. We’ll meet tomorrow night at 8 at the waterfront, that’s the only spot I have left ”

Brooke threw herself on Haley and hugged her “Okay, thank you thank you thank you tutor girl, now I totally owe you!” 

Haley chuckled as Brooke ran away. 

The next day, Haley was waiting for Brooke at the waterfront, but it was 8:10 and she was MIA, she tried to call her cell twice but she didn’t pick up. Finally, the cheerleader appeared in front of her, out of breath. 

“Tutor girl, you’re here. I was hoping you were gonna be late” Brooke was embarrassed. 

“Nope, you’re the only one that’s late. Should I remind you that we agreed that you were gonna be here on time?” Haley’s face was expressionless. 

“I’m really sorry, we had to practice for the championship next week and I’m the captain so I can’t really leave early…”

“yeah, okay let’s start, do you have your book?”

Brooke looked confused “My...book? What book?”

Haley almost slammed her bag on the table “Brooke, are you being serious right now? You don’t even have your book?” 

“In my defense I didn’t know there was a book!” Brooke’s voice was high pitched.

“That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard, I’m leaving, you’re wasting my time, come back tomorrow, same time with your book, some paper and a pen, if that’s not too much to ask of course” said Haley as she packed up her things and left. 

But just a second later, Brooke ran after her. “Tutor girl, wait up!”

“What?” she turned around, if at first she was just annoyed, she was now pissed off. 

“I’m really sorry I wasted your time, I’ll come back tomorrow with everything, but for tonight can I try to make it up to you? We could grab something to eat, my treat?”

Haley rolled her eyes, but she was starving “Okay sure”. 

Brooke clapped her hands and said “Yes! Wait for me here, I’ll get us some hot dogs or whatever, and we’ll go for a walk”

“O- kay?”

It sounded like Haley’s perfect date, but there was no way Brooke knew about it, and also, her perfect date, without a doubt, involved a boy. A few minutes later, Brooke came back. 

“Wow, that was fast” said Haley, taking one of the two hot dogs Brooke had brought back. 

“That’s what she said” said Brooke with a wink. 

Haley started laughing, and Brooke was really proud of herself.

“Okay, tutor girl, wanna go for a walk?” asked Brooke

“Sure”

Brooke started walking, followed by a confused Haley. 

“Why are we doing this? Don’t you have a party to go to miss popular?”

“No, I’m all yours for tonight” Brooke winked again. 

Haley blushed, but she didn’t really know the reason why. They walked for a while, just eating and commenting on the people passing by. 

Brooke threw her napkin on the trash and took Haley’s hand to guide her “Let’s go, I know a secret spot, you’ll see it’s great”. 

“No, stop Brooke, do you even know my name?” asked Haley. 

Brooke turned around and let go of her hand. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I’m pretty sure you don’t know my name” Haley had stopped and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course I know your name Haley James” 

“Then why do you keep calling me tutor girl?”

“You wanna know the truth?”

“Yes” Haley frowned.

“The first time I called you tutor girl, you made that cute face, you scrunched your nose, and I’ve been calling you that ever since because without exception, even when you were mad, you’d make that face, and I just- I wanna see that face again. So you’re tutor girl. But I can call you Haley''

Haley’s face was bright red, she didn’t expect an explanation like that. She thought it would be because she wanted to annoy her or something, definitely not because she liked the cute face she makes. 

“So now can we go  _ Haley James _ ?”

“Yes, okay”. 

Brooke grabbed Haley’s hand again, and they went on the beach. They walked for a few minutes until they found a beautiful creek with no one around. They sat down. The air was fresh, it was the beginning of the spring, the water was still freezing cold, but the nights were now just chilly, and there wasn’t a lot of wind. It was a perfect night, the sky was clear, and of course, the stars were visible. 

Haley looked at Brooke’s face, studying every movement, every muscle, the way she clenches her jaw, the way she blinks. 

“What are we doing here Brooke?” 

Brooke shrugged “I don’t know, the beach’s nice.”

“No, I mean, what are you doing here with me when you could be literally anywhere else in Tree Hill, with anyone else, what are you doing sitting on a beach with  _ me _ ?”

Brooke stopped smiling. “Haley, why do you always diminish yourself like this? Why wouldn’t I be here? You’re the nicest girl in school, even with the people that treated you like actually crap for years, you’re still nice to them. You’re amazing Haley, I wish you could see yourself the way I’m seeing you right now.”

“How do you see me?”

Brooke’s heart started beating faster than ever. “I see this beautiful girl sitting in the sand, with her hair moving slowly because of the small breeze, I see a smile that makes my heart racing because she’s smiling at  _ me” _ . Brooke stopped for a second and took a deep breath, and whispered “I see someone that I really really want to kiss but I’m terrified to do so because I’m scared she would reject me.”

Haley’s face was definitely burning, her head was spinning, and without even thinking she said “She wouldn’t”

“What?” Brooke wanted to be sure she had heard that right. 

“She wouldn’t reject you. If you kissed her”. 

Haley came closer to Brooke before slowly putting her lips on Brooke’s. To be honest, she had no idea she wanted it until she did it. She thought she was straight, she had a crush on Nathan at some point, but maybe sexual orientation is more complicated and fluid than she thought. 

Brooke finally broke the kiss so that they could catch their breath. “Wow”

“Wow indeed” said Haley, laughing. 

“Can I confess something?”

“Anything”

“I didn’t fail calculus, actually I’m quite good. And I definitely knew there was a book”

“How-”

“I heard you talking to Lucas a few weeks ago about your supposedly perfect date, and I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, but I guess I didn’t have the courage to actually ask you… And it’s not like people know I actually like girls, they all think I’m this sex object obsessed with boys, but I’m not. It’s just rumors.”

“So this was all just a set up to bring me on a date without me knowing it was actually a date?”

“Yup” Brooke seemed shy, which was something Haley had never seen. 

“Let me take back everything I’ve said about you, you’re a genius Brooke Davis”

“And you can be really stupid sometimes tutor girl”

“What?” Haley was fakely outraged. 

“How did you not realize it was a date?”

“Okay, point taken. Now come here genius”. 

Haley grabbed Brooke’s coat to kiss her again. 

It was indeed Haley’s perfect date, it didn’t involve a guy, and she secretly knew that since she was a little girl, it involved someone better : Brooke Davis. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave some kudos/comments! And if you have ideas/suggestions for other OS, let me know :)
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
